Their Secret weapon
by AshaJayPowell
Summary: My take on what could happen in Season 9 (not predections) The Angels have fallen, Crowley is practically human, Team Free Will have the angel tablet, not to mention Abaddon and Metatron are ready to do whatever they want. Little do they know that the angels have their own secret weapon. How will Dean, Sam and Cas handle it?
1. Chapter 1

They were tied up. The trio. Yet again, captured by a group of demons who want revenge for an exorcism or something.

"I told you we should've come through the back." Sam whispered to Dean as quietly as he could while the demons were talking quietly in a huddle.

"Bite me Sam." And with that Cas rolled his eyes. Ever since he'd become human he'd felt useless. He needed sleep, food, drink; he'd get bruises and would need Dean or Sam to stitch him up after certain jobs. He wasn't as strong as he used to be, and traveling around in the back of Dean's impala was much slower than what he was used to. Luckily all of his skills were still perfectly intact. He was still as awesome as ever at hand-to-hand combat, excellent with most weapons though he never really needed them, and his brain was still full of knowledge. Sam and Dean were still with Crowley the next morning when he found them. He smiled fondly at the memory.

_ "Cas?!" Dean shouted as Cas trudged towards where he was stood, in front of his impala while Sam slept soundly in the back seat. "You're alive!" He shouted again. Cas frowned. Dean hugged him, no; it was more of a squeeze._

_ "Dean, where is Sam, is he alive?" The angel hadn't noticed Dean's little brother knocked unconscious in the backseat._

_ "He's fine, I stopped him. Cas what happened?" And so, Castiel explained Metatron's true plans. Dean took a practically human Crowley and kept him tied up pretty well as he shoved him in the back seat as well, while Cas tried to get Sam to an upright position. Cas then sat in the front seat next to Dean and they talked about how Cas would need to adjust to being human as they drove back to the men of letters base._

_ "You're going to need to sleep, are you tired?" Dean asked as he kept his eyes firmly on the road._

_ "A little, my head is throbbing slightly, my throat is tight and my stomach is uneasy."_

_ "I think you need to eat something as well, it turns out I'm an awesome cook, I'll make you a burger or something, y'know considering your vessel was obsessed with red meat that one time... huh."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Now that you're human, what happens to Jimmy? Is he still in there?"_

_ "I don't know, I like to think he's gone to Heaven. He was never really present before, but I think after the first time I was killed and resurrected, that he moved on to heaven."_

_ "That seems fitting."_

When Cas came back out of the memory he noticed that Sam and Dean had stopped bickering. They were inside an abandoned warehouse, as usual. It was completely empty, and full of dirt and dust. There were three entrances, disinclining the window. The main entrance was the same as a barns; two big doors in the center of the front wall. As he examined the door, it opened slightly. Cas narrowed his eyes at the little opening in between the two doors to see a pale face. He rolled his eyes, dismissing the face as another demon. Dean glanced over to Cas and followed his gaze, although he came to the same conclusion. Before Sam even had a chance to notice the two boys looking at the opening in the door a young girl burst through the door. She ducked the first two demons as they swung for her, she turned around and touched both of their foreheads and a swift motion. White light shone out from their eyes and mouth. The two demons both fell to the ground, but not before a scream escaped each of their lips. Sam's eyes widened. The girl then blocked another punch and then kicked the demon responsible in the gut. She avoided touching any of the other demon's foreheads like she had with the first two, merely fending them off quick enough in order to get to the three boys tied to chairs in the middle of the warehouse. She got to Dean first, and slight the ropes around his hands letting him untie the rest of himself. He did the same to Sam and Cas. By the time she had gotten rid of Cas' ropes Dean was done. He just stared at her.

"What are you doing? Fight them off!" She shouted at him. "Staring at me can't be that important to you." And with that she was off again. Dean did as she said pulling the knife out from his jacket pocket. He stabbed anyone he came near him while Sam and Cas fought off as many as he could. The girl continued to fight them, touching their heads once again. They had killed all the demons within ten minutes. Sam had managed to escape having too many injuries, while Cas and Dean weren't as lucky. Cas was still getting used to having to worry about the demons injuring him, he hadn't learnt to be as reckless as he could be whilst being an angel so he had a slash along his arm and some bruised ribs while Dean had a bloody lip and possibly a broken finger.

"Who are you?" Dean shouted at the girl. She jumped slightly, not expecting the sudden anger in Dean's voice.

"Mind who you're talking to! I just saved your asses! My names Melody." Dean scanned her from head to toe. She was pale, and quite short. She looked to be between 18-20 years old, which in Dean's opinion, was far too young for a girl to be hunting. She had long light brown hair, and big blue eyes. She had a small frame, and was dressed in jeans, converse, a vest and a leather jacket. From what he could see, she didn't seem to be carrying any guns.

"Melody, uh, _what _are you?" Sam asked, slightly calmer than Dean.

"I'd tell you if I knew." She shrugged. She glanced between the two brothers and then looked over to see Cas clutching his arm. "That looks painful, you might need stitches." Cas cringed at the thought of having to sit while Sam stitched his arm back together again, although that part wasn't as painful as when he would pour some sort of alcohol, usually whiskey, over it once he was done. Melody walked over to Cas. "Can I see?" She asked gently. He narrowed his eyes at her, as if he was searching for something. Although, since he'd lost his angel mojo, he couldn't sense for anything.

"Okay." He took his trench coat off carefully and rolled up his blood stained sleeve. There was a big slash along his bicep which had blood reeling out of it. He grimaced as Melody touched it slightly, but then the pain was gone.

"Does anything else hurt?" He furrowed his brows as he looked to find the opening in his skin was gone, along with all the blood that was around the wound.

"Whoa now, what the hell did you just do?!" Dean shouted again.

"Calm your ass you prawn!" She shouted back at him in an annoyed tone. Sam sniggered at that, which caused him to receive a glare from Dean. "I healed him, is that okay with you? Would you like me to heal your lip?"

"No." Dean replied sharply. Melody held her hands up in retreat.

"Those things you did, can you do any other things like that?" Sam asked, still calm.

"Well sometimes, I teleport places, I don't really know how that works yet though. Umm, I can see the demon's faces. I heal almost instantly. Telekinesis. I could sense that you were here. I accidentally became invisible at one point as well. That's all that I know off I think. Oh, and I've seen a reaper before, but I wasn't dead, which isn't really normal right?" Cas' eyes widened.

"Cas, couldn't you do those things?" Sam asked with a worried expression, but Cas didn't answer him. He marched up straight to Melody.

"What are you?" He asked as his body was merely inches away from his. He was much taller than her though.

"I swear I don't know okay?!"

"Are you an angel?" Dean asked, "Is she an angel?!" He asked quickly afterwards while tilting his head.

"Quit asking stupid questions, I don't know."

"Let's discuss this back at the base..." Sam began before Dean cut in sourly.

"Are you crazy?! She could be a demon! Just like Ruby!" Melody rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that these three were this stupid. She'd heard a lot about them from her travels.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've had writers block, hope this is long enough for you!

* * *

They were famous among the hunting world. Stopping the apocalypse, saving the world, plenty of times. It was difficult to process the fact that these three idiots were the ones who've caused so much trouble among the angels, and demons a like. Melody marched up to Dean, reached inside his jacket pocket for the knife he'd just killed demons with. He protested by trying to punch her but when his fist reached her jaw it hurt him and she didn't even react.

"I'll prove it." She said and then thrust the knife straight into her gut. She pulled it out and raised her eyebrows at them. "Happy?" Sam nodded.

"She's coming back with us. Besides maybe Crowley can sense something from her." Dean grunted and made his way out behind Sam. Cas stayed back and walked with Melody. Oddly, he felt jealous of her invulnerability. It was one of the things he missed about being an angel.

"So tell me about yourself."

"Well umm, my name is Melody Porter, I'm 19, from Britain. My mother and step father were possessed by some demons, so I killed them. My father is still in Britain, he thinks I'm out here trying to peruse a music career. I was always able to do certain things. I could move things all the time when I was little. Just small things. The powers have been getting stronger recently. They picked up a little when I was 15 and I was forced to use them when I was attacked by a demon that could sense I was different. They were scared I think." Castiel nodded.

"I don't understand how you could have angelic powers, especially now that Heaven is closed down." Melody shrugged as they got into the back of the impala.

"The famous impala, I'm actually sat in the back of your impala." "How do you know about baby?" Dean asked with a worried tone, as he looked at Melody through his rearview mirror while he drove.

"'_baby_' is just as famous as you y'know. Back when the roadhouse was still up and running, I heard a lot about you guys. Jo and I were pretty close. We understood each other I guess."

"What do you mean? You knew Jo?"

"Well yeah, her, Ellen and Ash. Everyone always said she couldn't hunt either, because she was a small girl or whatever." They continued to talk like this for the majority of the long drive home. After about three hours of driving, both Sam and Cas had fallen asleep while Melody and Dean were still awake. Dean started to yawn quietly as he continued to drive.

"Do you want me to take over? You can get some rest?" "I doubt you can drive!"

"I can actually, I don't know about out here in America, but back home, we learn to drive when we turn 17. I got my license a year ago."

"You're probably just as tired as I am."

"I don't need much sleep. A couple of hours every other night mostly. It comes with the whole power crap." Dean just grunted.

"I'm not letting you drive baby. No one drives baby. I rarely let Sammy drive her." And with that they continued the long trip home, but in silence. There was about 10 minutes left of the drive when Cas started to toss and turn a little in his sleep.

"Dean, is he okay?" Melody whispered.

"He gets nightmares a lot. He helped Metatron in his plans to close off heaven. He was tricked into it, obviously. But he feels guilty. Cas used to be able to walk into my dreams, most of the angels could do it actually. Do you think you'd be able too?"

"I don't know how to do it, do you have any idea on how?" "Not really, he used to just appear."

"I may as well just wake him up. You said we're nearly there right?" She saw the back of Dean's head nod slightly and then proceeded to shake Cas' arm gently. He shook awake almost immediately.

"Rise and shine angel boy!" Dean shouted also causing Sam to wake up abruptly.

"Seriously Dean?"

"Oh sorry Sammy, did I wake you?" Sam sighed heavily.

"What's that noise?" Cas asked as a beeping started to sound.

"Oh that's me, hold on." Melody said as she got her phone out from her jacket pocket. "Hello? Oh hey dad! Umm yeah. No. Wait, guys my dad needs an address to send something to me,"

"Send it to our local airport and we can go pick it up." Melody gave her father details and then closed her phone. "What's he sending to you anyway?" Dean asked as he parked the impala.

"A new guitar. Some demons broke my old one when they attacked me at my hotel room." Dean turned around and looked at her incredulously.

"You are a hunter. Why do you need a guitar?" "Well first of all to keep up appearances for whenever my dad wants to come see me, and second of all to get money. I play for people, and I get paid a lot of money for it. I'd rather not steal or use fake credit cards like you. The ID's are bad enough." "I'll take you to pick your guitar up when it gets here." "Tomorrow." Melody confirmed. Dean grunted as the four of them got out of the car. They walked into the base quietly. The lights were already on due to Kevin studying there from inside.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Kevin's voice called to them. He walked towards them and then stopped when he noticed Melody. "Who's she? You didn't bring another one back did you?" Melody raised an eyebrow at him before skipping up to him.

"Kevin Tran? The prophet?!"

"I suppose you have that prophet crap branded into your skull as well then?" Dean stated with a bored tone as he went to sit down on one of the chair by the table.

"Excuse me?" Kevin asked as Melody eyed him full of curiosity.

"Kevin, this is Melody, she's an angel." Dean explained with the same bored expression.

"I'm not an angel. I age and everything."

"We're not sure of what she is yet." Cas explained. He looked at Melody with the same confusion he had done previously and then went to sit around the table as well. Sam, Kevin and Melody all did the same.

"C'mon, let's see if Crowley knows anything. This human thing is starting to ward off him." Sam said. He and Cas made their way down to the dungeon where Crowley was locked in. They quickly unlocked it and slipped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh hello boys. Another one of your pleasant visits." "We need your help Crowley."

"Sammy Winchester needing help from me? And my favorite little angel too. What can I help with?" The boys explained everything they knew about Melody. "Sorry boys, haven't got the foggiest." And with that, Sam and Cas made their way back up to where Melody, Dean and Kevin were sat.

"Hey Cas, didn't you have like an angel radio thing?" Dean asked as they sat back down.

"Yes."

"Well, wouldn't Melody have that as well?" "It's possible."

"So couldn't she contact Metatron?"

"It's a possibility."

"We'll save that for a later time. Y'know, when we have an actual plan?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Kevin, I think you should get back to translating that angel tablet." Sam smiled at Kevin. Kevin nodded and made his way out and towards his room. Just then Melody teleported out.

"Did she just….?" Dean trailed off. Before anyone had time to answer, she teleported back to the same spot she had just been standing in.

"Whoa my head hurts." She said breathlessly. There was more blood coming from out of her nose and as she coughed, blood spattered all over the floor. "Well that's never happened before." She then started to fall as if she had fainted. Cas, who was closest to her, grabbed her quickly before she hit the floor.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I think she teleported for the first time." Sam looked at her with an incredulous expression. Dean rolled his eyes and swooped her up in his arms.

"I'll take her to one of the guest rooms." He calls over his shoulder as he carries her to one of the rooms nearest. Once he set her down gently on the bed, he returned to Cas and Sam who were discussing Melody.

"What are we supposed to do with her though Cas? I mean no offence, but I don't particularly want to become involved with any fallen angel business." Cas sighed and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I understand, but i'm afraid there is nothing we can do Sam." "I don't want to get rid of her. She knows about as much as we do at the moment, she's just a little girl." Dean slumped into another chair.

"Guys! I think I found something!"

"What is it Kevin?" Dean asked, in a tired tone, as Kevin ran in quickly.

"There's something here about heaven's secret weapon? Interested?" He looked up at the the boys and continued before either of them answered.

"It says that in the events leading up to heaven's downfall, a special weapon will start to gain power. That's all i've found so far though."

"Do you think that could be Melody?" Dean looked up at Cas, carefully.

"It's a possibility."

"So what, do they just feed angel blood to a baby in ever generation in case something happens?" Sam asked skeptically. "Good work Kevin. Thanks." He then continued and patted Kevin's back.

"I'm going to need some help with some research soon, Sam." He looked at him hopefully and then took the tablet and his notes back to his room.

"What could he possibly need to do research for? Is he researching how to read the tablet?" Dean asked rhetorically.

"He's a prophet Dean, that doesn't mean he's a genius. He can be curious if he wants to." Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's remark.

"So, if _that's _settled, could I perhaps get back to my hunt?" A female voice called, and then shortly after Melody popped up. She had cleaned the blood off of her face, and seemed to be full of energy. Cas was the only one out of the three boys who looked completely unsurprised by the fact that Melody was already awake and seemed fully recovered.

"How are you even up?"

"I rested, and now i'm better. I told you, I heal quickly." Dean looked at her with wide eyes and then looked at Cas who shrugged.

"It didn't take me to long to recover from something like that." He nodded in encouragment. Melody smiled and continued.

"So i'll be going."

"Not so fast."

"C'mon, I can teleport, I can get there by myself." "You can't teleport, did you not just see what happened when you did it accidentally?" "So what? It took me five minutes to recharge. Big woop." Melody raised one eyebrow at Dean, who was being overcautious again.

"What were you hunting? We'll finish the job for you." Dean smiled smugly at her.

"Nice try, not going to happen though. But it's this Crone. She's stolen this monkey totem, it's a japanese thing or something. Its that whole hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil. Well she's using it to steal senses away from people so she can use them. So good bye."

"Where?"

"Nabraska."

"We'll drive you, and help you then." Dean said stubbornly.

"I can do it myself." Melody replied, started to get annoyed. She narrowed her eyes at him with annoyance.

"Sorry Dean, I can't remember? Gotta help Kevin with research?" Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam before Melody grabbed his attention.

"I'll teleport you." And before Dean had time to argue he, Melody and Cas were in the middle of the street. Dean found himself face down on the concrete floor, while Cas was stood next to him completely used to what teleporting feels like. Cas had actually missed the feeling it would give him when he did it. Cas spotted Melody slumped against a streetlight, and it was only then that he realised it was dark when they left the bunker. She had a bit of a cut on her forehead and was panting again.

"Are you okay Melody?" He crouched down next to her. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Mfineee" She managed to mumble. Cas offered his to hand to her, which she took, and he helped her up carefully. Once she was on her feet, Melody started to wake up a bit. Dean walked up and frowned when he saw the gash on her face.

"It must have taken you a while to get here while traveling with passengers. It's morning." Melody rubbed her head to try and get rid of the throbbing but that didn't seem to work. She hoped her accelerated healing would kick in soon.

"So we need to get to a motel." They walked only a couple of blocks before they found their first motel.

"We'll need two rooms-"

"We'll have one room with two beds please." Cas looked Melody with surprise as Dean simply sighed and paid with his fake credit card. The group made their way up to the room and once they got in Melody sat on one of the beds and closed her eyes for a minute or so while she waited for the throbbing in her head to stop.

"So how do we find this Crone?" Cas asked as he leant on the windowsill while Dean went to sit on the bed next to Melody's.

"I have this compas that tracks Crone's. Got it from one of my research buddies. It's on temperorary loan." Melody kept her head rested on the headboard with her eyes shut as she reached for the compas in one of her jacket pockets. The pounding in her head had calmed down a bit which made it easier to focus so she opened her eyes and let Cas examine it.

"This is one of the items Belthazar stole from Heaven." He narrowed his eyes again as he examined it closely. "Where did your friend get this?"

"I don't know. I never really ask anything like that." Melody got up off the bed.

"Holy crap! The cut on your head is completely gone." Dean looked at her with confusion.

"Ohhhhh! That's why i'm feeling better. Shall we go then?" The two boys glanced at eachother before following her out of the door. Cas took the lead, using the compas to guide them. They finally reached another abondoned warehouse.

"They're starting to get predictable." Dean muttered. "How do you kill the Crone?" "I can. Killing touch remember?" Melody winked at Dean and the burst in.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry for the wait, but this is super long and stuff. Sorry if there are any typos, the spell and grammar checker on my laptop is completely screwed.

* * *

"I've been expecting you three. Oh Melody, so nice to see you again." An old woman greeted them. Melody charged straight at her but before she reached her someone tackled her to the floor from the side. Melody fell to the floor and suddenly two small hands were covering her eyes. While this was happening two small hands covered Cas' mouth, and Dean's ears and they knew straight away that the monkey totem had worked its magic on them. Melody cringed at the thought of her sight going. She got up quickly and was glad that the effects weren't imediate although when she glanced to where the Crone had been standing the Crone was gone. She spotted the person who had just tackled her and could see that it was a demon. She didn't hesitate to touch his forehead and both Cas and Dean had handled the one demon over by them.

"So, what did you get?" She asked the boys.

"Speech." Cas said regretfully,

"That means the must've got your sight, and my hearing. So why isn't it gone already?" "Your sense is stolen from you when you need it most, I think." "How do we stop it?"

"Kill the Crone." Dean and Cas nodded, and they all ran out towards the exit the Crone was assumed to have taken. The Crone was nowhere to be seen, and the compas wasn't in Cas' pocket anymore. Melody placed both hands on the two boys shoulders before teleporting them back to the bunker, without even thinking of the motel room they had paid for. There was a rush of cool air and they were there, this time it was still daytime, and she was only a little dizzy and out of breath. She sat down on one of the dining tables quickly in case she collapsed otherwise while Dean went to find Sam and Cas sat down oposite her.

"How long do you think it'll take for the totem's magic to start working?" "It depends, when do you think you're going to need to talk soon?" Cas shrugged, slightly worried. Dean rushed in with Sam a couple of seconds later.

"You guys can explain." Dean said, furiously. Melody stepped in and explained everything that had happened to them also explaining when she thought they would loose their senses.

"So how do we stop it?" He asked.

"Kill the Crone." The three said in unison.

"And where is she?" Sam sat down trying to evaluate the situation.

"We're unsure. She fled." Cas replied simply.

"I'll find some research on her then." He sighed and trudged back in the same direction he came from. He was back in about five minutes with atleast a dozen books piled on top of eachother. "Get to work." was all he said. Cas and Dean nodded and grabbed three books. I looked along the books before picking one up and digging in.

"Right okay, so I've found something." Cas began. "The Crone is a well known and respected advisor of evil whose ability to foresee the future makes her valuable. There are very few who have actually seen the Crone, but that doesn't mean she is unheard of. The only way to kill her is to cut her body into chunks with the sword of Durendal, and then burn the pieces."

"Sounds delightful." Melody murmered.

"So whats the sword of Durendal? What makes it so powerful and where do we find it?" Sam asked as he continued to flip through a couple of the books.

"It's a very powerful sword. I think it's in Rocamadour, France, embedded in a cliff wall and it has this incantation on the blade, and the blade itself is made out of a very ancient metal."

"Right, so shall I go and collect the sword?" Melody jumped up.

"Not on your own." Dean cautioned.

"Why not? Afraid I wont come back?"

"No, afriad you'll get yourself hurt." Melody rolled her eyes at Dean and grabbed Sam.

"I haven't travelled with you yet."

"Wait wait wait, we still have no idea where in Nantes that it is." "Well we'll look." She smiled and with that they were gone. Dean went to sit back down, and continued to scan through the book. He continued like this for ten minutes before he had an idea.

"I'm hungry, wanna go get some grub?"

"Sure." Castiel shrugged. Dean left a note quickly explaining where they had gone if Melody and Sam got back before they did and they made their way to the impala. They drove to the nearest fast food restraunt, and decided to sit in while they ate. Since Cas had been human, he'd discovered there were a couple of different foods he'd started to favour. They were served their food very quickly.

"So Cas, what do you think of Melody?" Cas looked around with narrowed eyes before leaning in closer to Dean.

"Dean, I don't think we should discuss it here, something's wrong." He whispered. Dean looked around and suddenly all eyes around him were black.

"Demons. Damn it."

"Hello Dean." a woman the next table over greeted. Her meat suit looked around the same age as him, and she had short blonde hair.

"Hello, bitch."

"Don't you recognise me?" She feigned hurt.

"You're not Meg, you're not Ruby, Abaddon?" "Hell no." She laughed as if it was obvious. "She wouldn't waste her time with you at the moment. Think back to your time in hell." Dean looked up at the woman in confusion. Cas put his face in his hands as he realised who this could be.

"Dean, you tortured souls in hell." Both of the boys' expressions were regretfull as it dawned on Dean who this demon was as well.

"I see you've finally caught on then. And who's this?" She looked at Cas, "I don't remember him, he's adorable though Dean. Let's get started." She rubbed her hands in delight as four demons surrounded the table Dean and Cas were sat at. Dean nodded at his former angel before ducking the demon closest to him and stabbing him in the back with the demon killing knife. Cas still had his angel blade, and used it to stab the two demons crowding him.

"Would you like to get the hell out of here before I stab you as well?" Dean narrowed his eyes at the female meatsuit. She just laughed at him.

"The name's Bela by the way." She winked at him before smoking out. The three remaining demons also did the same.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered under his breath as he continued to eat his food in amongst the bodies of the four demons he'd just stabbed. Cas slid back into his seat and cautiously ate his food as well. They both sat in silence, Dean too busy in his thoughts and Cas to afraid to bother Dean. Dean was furious. Scared. Disgusted with himself. Sure, he had hated Bela while she was alive but he'd had no idea that he had tortured her in hell. Maybe she was just lying, to get under his skin. He had refused to help her just before she was taken by the hell hounds, and maybe she just wanted to toy with Dean. Wouldn't be the first time. While Dean was still stuck in his thoughts, Cas had finished his food, well as much of his food as he could. He cleared his throat and Dean jumped imediately.

"Are you okay Dean?" Cas asked quietly.

"Yeah I'm fine Cas." He nodded and stood up to leave. He slid into the Impala lightly and switched a Beatles tape on. They drove back with nothing but the sound of The Beatles' song: Come together. Dean parked the Imapala and got out quickly. Cas followed sheepishly, not daring to talk in case he upset Dean even more. As they walked in, Cas heard a loud crash and rushed in ahead of Dean who seemed unphased.

"Ouch! What was that?!" Melody shouted. As Cas reached Melody and Sam, she had just walked into the tabel and knocked a glass on the floor.

"Mel just stay still, there is broken glass all over the floor." Sam said calmly. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and another hand on her back and guided her to sit on the sofa.

"What happened?" Cas asked in confusion, narrowing his eyes again.

"Turns out the sword of Durendal is guarded. There were about a dozen demons there, so Melody's eyesight decided to become nonexistent when we had no weapon in order to kill the demons other than her." Sam replied while clearing up the glass carefully.

"How did you guys get out?"

"Did you get the sword?" Dean and Cas asked simultaneously.

"Melody yelled for me to close my eyes and I think she did that big white light thing, I'm not really sure. Yeah the Sword is over there," He pointed to the sword which was on the floor in the corner. "It took a lot out of her, so we stayed there until she was strong enough to get us back here." Cas looked over at Melody and saw she had her head back on the sofa with her eyes closed. She looked tired.

"If she's already lost her sight, me and Cas can't be too far behind right?"

"You lose your sense when you most need it, so whenever you need to hear something, or say something, that's when you'll lose them." Melody said in a husky voice. She scrunched her eyes shut even tighter and pressed her hand to her forehead. Another headache. She was starting to realise how much she'd gotten hurt while in company of the Winchesters and their fallen angel. A hell of a lot more than when she was hunting on her own. She opened her eyes, but all she could see was black. She sighed silently. She wanted to stand up, and pace up and down, but knew she couldn't. Dean wandered over to the sword and picked it up.

"This is awesome." He smiled, as he started waving about. Sam looked at him and rolled his eyes before tipping the broken glass into the bin.

"Focus you moron, what are we going to do now? Who's got a plan?"

"I'll do some research." Cas volunteered.

"I'd help, but, y'know." Melody smirked. Dean lead her to her room, so she could rest and when he got back to the living room, Sam had also gone to take a nap.

"Looks like it's just us two again aye Cas." He said as he started to scan through some books as well.

"It says here that The Crone uses the stolen senses of her victims to find and kill them herself." Cas said as he looked up and frowned at Dean.

"Does she need to wait till all three senses are stolen?"

"It doesn't say, I doubt it though. She has sight..." Cas trails off.

"She could come here, Melody has seen the way here." Dean said with urgency.

"I'm sure she'd prefer to collect all three before she does anything. Once she kills her victims, she loses the victim's senses."

"How do we find her?"

"Summon her, we have most of these ingrediants I think."

"Give me the list, i'll go look. Nice job Cas." Cas handed the book to Dean and smiled slightly in return for the praise. Dean looked over the ingrediants. They needed a mixture of different herbs, wormwood, opium and the blood of her three victims, which would be easy. There was also a latin incantation which would be needed to chant in order to summon her. He collected the ingrediants in about ten minutes and made his way back to Cas.

"Okay, we need your blood Cas." He called ahead. As he walked in the first thing he noticed was blood on the floor. The liquid was coming from Cas' body which was also on the floor face down. Dean rushed to him and pulled him up to face him. His face was full of blood and cuts, and most of the blood seemed to have come out from his mouth and nose.

"SAM!" He shouted imediately. Sam woke up imediately and ran to Dean.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he saw Cas laying in Dean's arms, face all bloody. He imediately went into the kitchen and got some towels and ice to clean him up.

"How the hell should I know Sam?!"

"Is he breathing?" Melody's voice called. Dean turned in the direction of her voice, and could see her hesitantly making her way through the room with her arms pointing everywhere. He checked Cas' neck, and felt his weak pulse. She was going to heal him.

"Yes, he is." Sam ran in with ice but saw Melody and dropped the ice straight away.

"I've got you." He said as he guided her down to where Cas was. Sam helped her get her hand to his forehead, and she healed him in a second. He gasped as he woke up and sat up imediately.

"Cas what happened?" Dean asked straight away, full of concern, as Sam guided Melody to the couch, as her nose was bleeding again. Sam then went to clear up the rest of Castiel's blood from the floor. Cas just pointed to his mouth.

"Son of a bitch." Dean kicked

"What?" Melody asked with an annoyed tone.

"He's lost his voice," He muttered as he plonked himself down next to her. She sighed as well and put her head back in defeat.

"We are screwed." Melody said, as Cas frowned with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll get started on the ritual, you guys just, I don't know, do something." Sam sat down at the table with the ingrediants Dean had collected.

"You need our blood." Dean said nonchalantly. He got up and took the sword in the corner and sliced his hand. He let it drip over the bowl he collected. Cas did the same as did Melody.

"The minute I can see again, I am so playing eye spy with my little eye." Melody said sarcastically.

"C'mon, we may as well train." Dean said as he guided Melody into the gym, with Cas following behind. They got into the gym, and Cas shrugged his bloody trenchcoat off. Dean was still getting used to Cas not wearing his suit, since he'd fallen, he'd been borrowing Dean's clothes, as they fit him better than Sam's. He mostly wore plaid shirts, and t-shirts, but he insisted on keeping his trenchcoat which Dean was secretly glad about; although he'd never let Cas know that.

"So, how exactly am I going to train dumbass?" Melody asked as she sat down where she stood.

"I don't know, use your ears." Even though Melody couldn't see, she still rolled her eyes as she got to her feet.

"Fine, attack me." She assumed a fighting stance, waiting for Dean to stirke. But instead, Dean looked at Cas and then nodded at Melody. Cas undertstood and grabbed her from behind and shoved her into a wall. He went to punch her but she ducked, and sweeped his legs up with one kick causing him to fall backwards on the floor. She climbed on top and stradled him quickly.

"And this would be where I punch you, Cas." Cas narrowed his eyes at her, and rolled over so that he was on top. He pinned her down, and she struggled to try and get from underneath his grasp. After five minutes he got up and pulled her up. While they continued to train, Sam was finishing the incantation.

"GUYS! I'm done!" He shouted. Dean, Cas and Melody came up shortly after. Melody was full of sweat and a slightly swollen lip while Cas had a bloody nose.

"Okay, now what?" Melody asked.

"We summon the Crone, and either me or Dean will kill her with the sword, while you stay out of the way because you can't see." Sam said as he lifted the mixture.

"We all have to chant at the same time." Dean said as he sat down on the floor.

"What about Cas?" Melody asked as Cas guided her to sit in the circle around the bowl.

"He just needs to hold hands with us."

"Okay." They started to chant. Once they finished, they opened their eyes and within ten seconds the Crone appeared behind Melody. The Crone grabbed Melody by the hair and dragged her backwards.

"You summoned me? Are you fools?" Melody grabbed at the Crone's hands, as they dug into her scalp. She put her whole weight onto the Crone as she clinged with the hands and lifted her legs upwards and kicked the Crone in the shoulder. Cas looked at both Sam and Dean and noticed neither of them were making any plans to get the sword so he ran and picked it up straight away. It was times like these he was glad he had been trained in all weaponry while still an angel. By the time he turned back around to face her she was gone, and so was Melody. He sighed silently and put the sword down. He looked at the two brothers annoyed. He motioned his arms and hands questioningly as he looked at them. He hated his emotions, he couldn't help but feel like Jimmy Novak. Useless, and full of emotion. Sam sighed, they wouldn't be able to summon her again with Melody's blood, and they had no idea on how to look for her. While they continued to bicker on how to find the Crone and kill her, Melody was confused and cold. She could hear water dripping, and the air around her felt damp. She formed a picture in her mind of a cave, full of water, very dark with wooden torches lit alight on the walls every 100 meters. She had no idea why she thought there would be wooden torches, it was just a past of the image that popped into her head.

"Hello?" She asked moderately loudly. Melody waited a couple of seconds before speaking agian. "Sam? Dean? Cas? Is anyone there?" Then a deep voice spoke out to her.

"It's me Melody, it's Cas. We got my voice back, we just need to get your sight back." Melody turned around sharply to where the voice was coming from and roundhouse kicked them in the jaw.

"Not possible. You can't get one sense back without getting all three back. I'm not thick, Crone. And you picked the wrong girl to pick on."

"I picked the right girl to pick on, you little bitch." The Crone replied, still using Castiel's grovelly voice and before Melody could respond, she felt the Crone's boney back hard collide with her cheekbone. Back at the bunker, Castiel had figured out a way to find out an angel's whereabouts while still on Earth, so the trio had decided to try it on Melody.

"This might not even work Sam, don't get too hopeful. We don't even know if she's an actual angel or not." Dean said nonchalantly. Sam ignored his older brother and continued to drench the road map in holy oil. Cas then lit the map on fire as Sam chanted the words Cas had written out in Enochian. The fire swallowed it in seconds, turning the whole map completely black apart from one bit of the map which was glowing.

"You were saying?" Sam smirked at Dean. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys to the impala. The drive took a little over four hours, with the only noise being Dean's rock music in the backround. Halfway through the drive he could hear both Sam and Cas breathing quietly, and he knew they were sleeping. Dean didn't mind too much, they would need they're strength to fight the Crone. Sam was still a little week, even though he'd never admit it, and Cas was loosing one of his five senses. Dean still had no idea how his sense hadn't been taken yet. He woke them up when they got as closest as they could to where Melody was. Dean had driven up to a forrest, and he concluded that they'd have to walk up on foot now. It was pitch black, and Dean silently thanked Sam for packing the duffel bag with two torch lights. Cas was groggy at first, while Sam woke up very quickly and was already getting some weapons from out of the trunk. Normally Cas would groan and complain about being woken up, but the lack of voice spoiled his usual complaints. Instead he just gave Dean a lot of pissed off looks. Cas had gotten fond of sleeping, he needed atleast eight hours to stay happy, he'd get grouchy otherwise. Cas was forced to stay in the middle of the two brothers, as he couldn't call out for help if he saw anything either end, while Sam took the lead and Dean; the rear. The trek wasn't very steep, as the ground started to slope down to where the caves were. The circumstances reminded Sam slightly of the Wendigo hunt back when him and Dean had first started hunting again. When they got into the caves, they all kept as quiet as the could. The only reason that they could see anything was because of the torch lights Sam and Dean were carrying. The cave walls for very sharply edged, and water was dripping from the roof of the caves into the shallow puddles all over the dark floor. They treaded cautiously through the cave tunnels following Sam's lead until he stopped abruptly cauing Cas and Dean to walk into him. He turned to them and put a finger to his lips, and then pointed ahead of them. They all stood there quietly, listening. There was a faint whimpering and then they all ran towards it quickly. Sam being in front, was the first to run into the dimly lit room. Melody's small frame was in the middle of the room, beaten bloodily. Cas and Dean ran in shortly after Sam. All three of them ran straight to Melody who was barely concious. Sam gently rolled her onto her back but she flinched at the touch.

"No.. no.. not... not... n-n-not again, please.." She said quietly inbetween sobs.

"I was wondering when you three little trouble makers would show up." The Crone said in a seductive tone, still using Castiel's voice. Sam felt Melody twitch at the sound of the voice. Cas looked at the Crone with vengance. She had been the one to beat and abuse him the same way she had done Melody. He scanned the Crone from head to toe and in her right hand, was an angel blade. Even with practically all the angels gone, Castiel still carried his own angel blade with him. An angel blade could kill many things just as effectively as it could kill an angel. She must've tortured Melody with that blade. Cas felt his own blade from the inside of his trench coat for reassurance and sighed in relief when he found it was still there.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Dean shouted with rage.

"I wanted to know what she was, and she lied. So I tortured her. She is very strong willed." The Crone smirked. Dean pulled the sword out from the duffle bag he was carrying and practically growled before he leaped at the Crone. Cas decided to let Dean continue with killing the Crone and knelt down on the other side of Melody. She had wounds everywhere. If she were human, Cas was sure she'd be taken to a hospital she was so torn up. He wished he could just touch her head, and heal her, but he knew those days were over. He glanced up when he heard Dean grunt and saw the sword being knocked out of his hands. Cas picked up the sword quickly, and while the Crone pinned Dean against the cave wall, Cas swung the sword and decapitated her. Dean took the sword out of Cas' hands and put it back into his duffle bag. He also picked up the Crone's head and put that in the bag as well.

"I'll take care of her outside." Dean said calmly.

"Okay." Cas replied, and then smiled at the familiar sound of his own voice. Melody opened her eyes slightly and could just about make out a sillhouette standing over her. She shuddered and try to cower away from the figure but winced at the amount of pain it caused to move. She decided there wasn't much else that could be done to her and instead just decided to lay though.

"Mel? Melody? Listen, if you can hear me, we're getting you out of here. I'm sorry, but i'm going to need to pick you up." It was Sam's voice. Sam could see her whole face light up as he spoke. A tiny smile on her bloody lips. Sam swooped her up in his arms, wedding style and carefully stepped through the caves as quickly as he could.

"Cas, could Melody die of blood loss?" Sam asked, cautiously.

"I'm not sure, an angel wouldn't, but we aren't really sure how far she can go." Cas said quietly. "An angel blade did this to her, I know the feeling, know how much it hurts and I know what angel blade wounds look like." Cas shrugged. Melody had decided to let go of conciousness. She had been trying to hang on in case the Crone tried to hurt her, but she had been rescued, she could go into the comfort of unconciousness. Dean was already inside the impala when they got through the forrest. Sam got in the back of the car and let Melody lay her head on his lap and stretch out as comfortably as possible. Dean drove a lot faster than he did on the way there, cutting about an hour out of the trip. Both Sam and Cas were surprised that he wasn't even a little pissed that blood was now all over the backseat. Sam carried Melody into the men of letters bunker just as the sun was starting to rise. Dean had barely locked the car before he ran straight through the men of letters bunker. He found Kevin studying in the main room.

"Kevin, shift!" Dean shouted loud enough, that even with his headphones in, Kevin could hear him. He jumped up straight away and took his notes and his angel tablet with him.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked with worry but he didn't need an answer as he spotted Sam carrying a heavily bleeding Melody. He gently placed Melody down on the table and rushed to the kitchen with Dean to get all the medical supplies they have while Cas examined her wounds. It didn't need saying that the only one who had any idea about these kind of wounds was the fallen angel. There were two slashes covering the whole length of the right side of her face, her nose looked broken, her lip busted, as well as loads of other gashes all over her face. Her shoulder was dislocated, three ribs were broken, a stab wound just below her ribs and another stab wound in her left theigh as well as all the other gashes which would probably need stitches; angel or not. Dean and Sam came back with bags full of supplies, with Dean also carrying two bottles of alcohol.

"Well Cas, what's your analysis?" Dean asked lightly. Cas explained as much as he could, showing them the broken ribs, and all the wounds he thought were the worst and would need to be stitched up. Dean cussed under his breath as the three of them got to work. Dean pushed Melody's shoulder back into her socket first before they got started on the wounds. Sam took her face, Cas took her torso and Dean took her legs. She woke up with a scream as Dean got started with the stab wound on her theigh.

"At least warn me you bitch!" She shouted as she fell back on her back again.

"You were unconcious." Sam said quietly as he delicately patched up the wounds on her cheek. She gasped slightly when she felt cold hands on her ribs. She winced again as the hands put a little bit of pressure on them.

"C'mon guys, i'm self healing remember? Stop it." Melody complained.

"These were done with an angel blade, we have no idea whether you can self heal yourself against those." She teleported right from underneath them and onto the couch a few feet away.

"You shouldn't teleport when you're so weak." Cas said boredly. He sat down on the couch next to her and continued to stitch her up. "All it does is make you worse, see? Now your nose is bleeding." They spent the five hours stitching Melody up, and making sure they knew everything that had happened to her.

"She wanted to know what I was, and why I was here. She just kept beating me, even though I kept telling her that I didn't know."

"That means the demon community knows about you, and they're spooked." Dean said quietly. Melody was feeling a lot better already now that they had stopped trying to stitch her up. That night they ordered pizza and watched a movie.

"Oh c'mon, this one sucks." Melody complained.

"Are you kidding me? Tim Burton's series are much better than the newer ones!" Dean protested. Melody sighed furiously and grabbed another slice of pizza.

Two weeks went by without much incedent. The three boys would take it in turns to go out on hunts in pairs while one of them stayed behind to look after Melody. Although that was never the reason according to Melody.

"What are your excuses for staying behind this time?" She asked as Dean stayed behind.

"Well, I thought i'd interrogate Crowley some more."

"Right." She said as she raised an eyebrow at him. They both knew that there was no point in keeping up the made up excuses to stay at home and look after her, but Dean thought it nessecary. She wasn't fully healed yet, but she felt good.

"So what's hurting today?"

"The puncture wound under my ribs is a little sore, and so is the one on my thigh but everything else is fine... wanna train?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Ah Dean..." She said slowly and cautiously. He narrowed his eyes at her questioningly.

_Stay there, don't move Dean. _She projected into his mind. He jumped when he first heard her voice inside his head, but quickly adjusted. Melody dissapeared quickly. He was unsure of what to do, but before he had any chance to move she was back at his side.

"There's a demon here, other than Crowley. I can sense them." She whispered.

"Is there more than one?" He asked just as quietly. She nodded in response. "How many?"

"Atleast a dozen. I'll get Sam and Cas." And with that she was gone just as quickly. She appeared in the back of the impala. "Turn around Sam." She said quickly. Sam started and nearly crashed the car at the sound of the voice.

"What the hell Melody?"

"There are demons at the base. Just hurry up." She returned back to the base, but appeared right in the middle of the group of demons.

"Aw crap."

"Who do we have here?" One of them asked.

"Someone who is going to kill you if you take another step towards her." She replied as she looked pointedly at the feet of that paticular demon.

"We're not here for her. I want Dean." One of the female meatsuits said. She seemed to be the leader.

"You will not hurt Dean." Melody said. She smirked as she reminded herself of Cas slightly.

"That isn't something you get to decide little girl."

"Little girl? Have you seen the girl you're riding?" Melody looked pointedly back at the demon. The demons all laughed before advancing to attack her. Melody ducked the first demons attempt to tackle her and then kicked the first person she saw in the shins.

"Melody!" She heard Dean's voice. She cringed. _Dean what are you doing? If you let them see you they'll kill you. _But she doubted he'd listened to her message as he came bursting in towards the big group of demons.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?!" She shouted. As soon as she took her attention away from the mob of demons one of them punched her in the gut, causing her to wince and probably re-opening the stitches underneath her ribcage. She then elbowed two demons in the jaw.

"Bela i'm guessing?" Dean narrowed his eyes as one of the demons made their way out from the mob. Bela was wearing a young woman, probably in her mid twenties. She had short auburn hair with brown eyes and looked quite fragile.

"I always wanted to try a red head." She giggled as she licked her lips.

"What are you doing here Bela? How did you even find this place?"

"I have excellent resources Dean."

"No offence Dean! But i'm having a little trouble at the moment, so if you could hurry up and kill the bitch and give me a hand with the little demon mob over here it'd be much appreciated you dick!" Melody shouted as she continued to avoid a demons attempt to slash her throat with a knife. She had no idea what would kill her but she wasn't willing to take the chance.

"Just give me a second." He dismissed her. Bela walked up and stroked Dean's jaw seductively before he snatched his head away and then punched her. Melody rolled her eyes.

"Dean hurry up!" She shouted, with rage. Melody was starting to get tired, and the demons were starting to win over her during the battle, until Sam and Cas ran in. Bela turned around to see the two boys and imediately smoked out of her meatsuit. The petite woman's body fell to the ground quickly.

"Smite them!" Sam shouted at her as he tackled one of the demons from the group.

"I don't know how to do that!" She shouted back, while underneath a demon.

"It's like the killing touch, but bigger." Dean said as loudly as he could. Melody put her hands up in front of her face, her palms facing outwards and scrunched her face in concentration.

"Close your eyes!" She shouted just before white light shone out of her. She felt a wave of burning wash over her and stop within five seconds. She felt drained and didn't want to move from the floor. She opened one eye cautiously before opening the other after realising all the demons had evaporated. Dean was in a crouch on the floor so was Cas and Sam was in the process of getting up. Once he was up, he held out his hand for Melody, which she took and he pulled her up. Her head spun as she stood.

"You okay?" He asked as he scanned her. She looked at him with faraway eyes. She had blood soaking her top under her ribs, as well as multiple other cuts and bruises.

"I actually don't feel that bad. Did Bela give you any booboos Dean?" She asked sarcastically as she scowled at him. She clutched her open wound and sat down. Sam smirked slightly. He was beginning to really like the teenager. She wasn't afraid to be herself around the three grown men which was good.

"Melody, we should patch you up." Dean said walking over to her.

"I'll heal, i'm getting stronger and stronger aren't I?" She smirked at him as he rolled his eyes. Cas decided it was time for him to take a shower. He still hadn't gotten used to the hygene part of being human, and was never sure how long to wait before he'd start to smell. Cas headed off to one of the bathrooms and Dean smiled to himself. Melody noticed and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What? Do you get off to the fact the Cas is going to wash himself in the shower? Or are you just picturing him naked?" Dean looked at her.

"What? No. Shut up." He said and headed to the kitchen. Melody smirked, as did Sam.

"So I take it you've figured it out as well?" Sam smirked as he sat down next to Melody.

"Hell yeah, they love each other, whether its romantic love or not." She smiled at the idea of it. She'd never had anything like that. Hell, she'd never even had sex, so she didn't really know the feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

hope this is long enough for you all! reviews are welcomed, good or bad, any advice or anything is much appreciated!

* * *

By the time Melody is healed up completely, things are back to normal.

"Listen, I was thinking, Cas you need a break. You've been working hard than any one else lately, how about I take you out?" Melody asks sweetly. He looks at her confused, unsure of what to say.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Sam encourages.

"How're you meant to take him out sweetheart? No offence, but in this country, you're underage."

"You're not the only one whos ever used a fake ID y'know Dean." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I guess I should try something that is accustomed to being human." He nodded. He didn't wear a suit all the time now, but no matter where he went, whether it was hot or not, he'd never leave the bunker without his trench coat on. Cas and Melody left at six, while the two brothers stayed at the bunker, looking through some of the old archives. Dean was very worried about letting them go.

"What if we need you in case of emergency?" He asked defensively.

"Then you can call me." She laughed.

"I don't have your number."

"Half angel remember? You can _call _me." And then the two of them left. She teleported the pair to a near bar. They talked for a while.

"So Cas, you're a virgin aren't you?" He turned to her.

"How do you know?" He was surprised at the defensiveness in his voice.

"I think Sam mentioned it, don't worry, I am too." He felt slightly better.

"Hello there pretty lady, are you here with him?" A man who looked to be in his twenties approached them. "Because, I think you could do better." He whispered as he leant into her. She pushed him away quickly and continued to ignore him but then a woman seemed to be interested in Cas.

"Hello there, what's your name?"

"Uh, Castiel." He replied nervously.

"I'm Holly." She smiled and sat down next to him. Melody smirked and decided that that was her time to leave. Cas looked as Melody left him alone with this woman and internally panicked.

_You'll be fine. _He heard her reassuring voice in his head and tried to stay calm as he turned back to the woman.

"So are you single Castiel?" She winked at him.

"Um, yes." She considered this a good answer and continued to talk. Melody stayed sat in the corner with a couple of people she had just met, making sure to keep an eye on Cas the whole time. They seemed to be having a great time so Melody tried to stay as distant as possible. She was just stunned to find them kissing the next time she checked to see if Cas was okay. Cas was trying very hard to be good at what he was doing. He felt hot and flustered as Holly moved her toungue along his bottom lip. He gave her entrance and the kiss deepened. They got carried away and before he knew it, he was in the woman's room while she started to undress him. He froze nervously, and tried to take her top off but it got caught over her head. She giggled and then took it off herself. They were down to their underwear when she pushed him onto the bed. She slowly pulled down his pants to find a hard length which she smiled at. She then ducked down and put her lips around his shaft and suck gently. At this point Cas' eyes widened. He started to pant furiously, and his hands curled around the head board of the bed. He got overwhelmed, and he wasn't sure whether he'd be able to handle this. Cas moaned as Holly pulled herself away from his length to look up at him. She then removed her bra and slowly pulled down her underwear cheekily. She grabed a condom quickly from her bedside table and slid it on Cas' cock. But then he pushed Holly away, got dressed and left without saying another word.

"Melody?!" He shouted straight into the sky and Melody appeared right in front of him.

"You okay there Cas?" He sighed at her. She welcomed him in for a hug. He explained what had happened and she then transported them both back to the bunker.

"So that's what it was! To close the gates of heaven, you needed the heart of a product of a human and angel in love, the bow from a cupid helping two humans fall in love, and the grace of an angel in love with a human." Kevin said as he walked through the bunker, triumphantly. Dean looked at Cas, sort of upset.

"So who's the lucky girl? Do we know her?" He asked, deflated. Cas just furrowed his brows at Dean and then stormed out to his allocated room.

"What did I say?" He looked at Sam.

"It was you, doofus." Melody rolled her eyes. "He neardly lost his virginity tonight, and he stopped. He couldn't do it with someone he didn't have feelings for. How do the three of you run without a female around? You guys all seem quite lost." Dean and Sam both narrowed their eyes at her. "Well it's true." She said over her shoulder as she walked away. Dean looked at Sam for confirmation.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sam asked before sitting down with his laptop and going through some more archives. Kevin decided to go back to his room as well to continue to translate the tablet as best he could. Dean decided not to bring it up. Dean dicided it was time to make dinner, and made spahgetti bolegnaise. Sam, Melody and Kevin were all sat, while Cas still hadn't appeared at the dinner table so Dean served food, leaving two spare seats for him and Cas and went to go and see him.

"Cas? C'mon, foods ready!"

"I shouldn't need to eat." Dean hears Cas' voice extremeley quietly through the door.

"Let's not start this again, I've told you we're going to get your grace back, but in the meantime you need food to survive." Cas unlocked his door and opened it sharply. He was in one of the blue t-shirts Dean had given him, and same pajama botttoms, while his eyes were all red. He looked like he had been crying.

"Cas are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine. Can't you just bring my food into my room?"

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said stubbornly.

"Cas." he waited a couple of minutes to see if the stubborn fallen angel would talk first, but he gave up and decided it was his turn to make the first move. "Is it about the trials? About what I said?" Cas didn't look up at him. "Cas, was it me?" Cas slammed the door in Dean's face. Dean sighed and went back to the dinner table. He picked up Cas' food and took it to his door.

"Your food is on the floor outside. You better eat it." Dean shouted before proceding back to eat his food with everyone else.

"I take it Cas isn't joining us then?" Melody asked, well, more like stated. Dean just grunted as he shoved some spahgetti into his mouth. Sam sighed sympathetically before continuing to eat his food quickly.

Halfway through their meal Sam's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said as he answered it. It was Garth. "Um yes, oh okay. Email me the details? Okay thanks." He then hung up.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"Garth has a case for us."

"Can I be involved in this one? I'm all healed up, i'm a good hunter. I used to hunt on my own before you guys came along."

"Um, sure I guess Mel." Dean said. Melody smiled with her tongue between her teeth.

"Did you call me Mel?" She said through a grin. Dean's eyes widened. "No no, its a good thing, makes me feel like part of the team." She paused as they looked at her with looks to say -what the hell? "What? You shorten Castiel's name. You'd probably shorten your names too if they weren't already one syllable." She raised her eyebrows. All three men burst out laughing. Once they finished their food, Melody went to pick up her guitar her dad had sent her while Sam checked the details of the next hunt from Garth.

"So get this, Garth says there have been a lot of fallen angel business. We're gonna need Cas on this." Dean cringed at the thought. Cas was back on his downward spiral that he'd been on since he'd fallen. Dean wasn't sure whether Cas would be able to handle the guilt the other fallen angels would put on him.

"Holy crap. Some of the angels still have their powers. Basic ones atleast." Dean's eyes widened.

"What?" Him and Melody say at the same time. Dean got up and banged on Castiel's bedroom door.

"CAS!" He shouted while nearly stepping on Castiels non eaten food still sat outside his door. Melody decided it was time she intervened so she teleported inside Cas' bedroom. Cas jumped when she appeared before him. He was in his trenchcoat. Not a good sign.

"Are you okay Cas?" She asked as she sat down next to him on his bed.

"This human life isn't for me." She rolled her eyes at him.

"C'mon, solider through. It turns out you are needed on this next hunt. I'm actually jealous of you. I'm never _needed _for a hunt when it comes to you boys." He chuckled silently beside her.

"Some of the fallen angels still have their powers, probably seraphs or something. So we're going to need you. Your knowledge as well as other things."

"They have you."

"I have no angel knowledge, only the angel juice. Besides we still have no idea how my powers work. The could flip out at any time." She put her arm around his shoulders. "Besides, I know you're just hiding from Dean." She whispered. He looks up at her, startled.

"How do you?" He starts.

"It is quite obvious, the way you look at him. Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen."

"How do you know? I think I know Dean a little better than you."

"Because i'm an allmighty and powerful angel hybrid kind of thing. Plus I'm a girl. And most human boys listen to girls when it comes to this sort of stuff, and i've given him some advice to drop the subject." Cas turned to her and smiled a grateful smile. He then got up and opened the door that Dean was contunially banging on. Dean's eyes widened in surprise to see Melody in Cas' room as well. She walked out in front of Cas and patted Dean on the shoulder.

"You're welcome." She smiled up smugly at him before walking back in to where Sam was.

"Are you up for a hunt Cas? We could really do with your help."

"I'd be happy to assist." He replied very matterafactly before following Dean back into the main room.

"So where is this hunt?"

"Well, Garth says that most of the strange angel activity seems to be in Seattle and Georgia so take your pick."

"I say we do both." Melody smiled.

"Perks of having a human transport." Dean beamed. They all packed seperate bags to carry to their needs. Sam, Cas and Dean all packed the usual weapons, fake ID'S and toiletrys while all Melody wanted to take with her was a bikini, her own ID and a hairbrush. When she noticed Dean eyeing her wierdly she simply responded with "Don't need much sleep remember? I had my couple of hours two nights ago, i'm good for another week or so." She shrugged and zipped her small bag up. Once they were all sorted, she teleported them all into a park in Seattle roughly where Garth had said.

"We're going to need a place to stay." Sam murmered quietly. Melody simply pointed across the street to a building and then started to walk. The three boys trailed behind her.

"Hi I'd like a room with three beds please." She asked the young boy behind the counter. Dean and Sam looked at her incredulously.

"What are you doing?"

"It's better if we're all together, otherwise one of us will be on our own because there is no way I'm just going to sit around while you guys sleep." She snapped at them and turned back to the young boy behind the counter with a cheesy smile. He furrowed his brows in confusion as he overheard their breif conversation.

"Would that be all miss...?"

"Maxwell." She smiled up at him. He was much taller, much like the three men she was crowded with. Dean chuckled.

"Something funny about my last name?" She raised her eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"No no, it's just uh, we've known you two months now, and this is the first time I've ever heard about your last name." He smirked.

"Never came up." she shrugged and turned back to the young boy and handed him some money.

"May I see your ID? We only allow 21 and overs rent the rooms." She rolled her eyes at him and got her fake ID from out of her pocket. He scans it quickly before nodding and putting the money in the cash register. He hands her a key which she then leads the boys up to the third floor where the room is. Its a standard room, with the same moldy smell the boys are used to. Melody however wasn't used to staying in motels, considering she hardly ever needed to sleep.


End file.
